


too good to be good for me

by smolrami



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute Ending, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolrami/pseuds/smolrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Elliot meets a girl in the group therapy and things get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good to be good for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smol gay elliot in the war at home](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smol+gay+elliot+in+the+war+at+home).



> this is elliot's pov,i hope you enjoy :)

9:03 am

Elliot took a few hesitated steps towards the building where the group therapy was take place ,"am i really doing this?" he asked himself,Shayla suggested the whole group therapy thing she said it'll help him .Elliot wanted to be better for Shayla he wanted to be better for himself and staying at his old flat crying himself wasn't really helping the process, once he was inside the building,the first thing he noticed was the middle-aged women sitting on a desk near the front door 

"Can i help you" the woman asked sweetly 

"uh..i'm here for group therapy with doctor Laila"

"oh of course,you're a little late the session starts at 9:00,but its right in the room back there"

the woman pointed down the hall to the only open door and went back to the pile of papers on her desk.

Elliot walked slowly toward the room and the closer he gets,the voices coming from the room gets louder,he heard a muffled sob it immediately made him feel anxious.

in the room,Elliot found the doctor talking quietly with a young brunette,Elliot couldn't identify their gender,they were wearing all gender neutral clothes and the short hair didn't help either 

"I...uh.. im Elliot" Elliot trembled and the whole room's attention shifted to him 

there was an awkward pause until the doctor turned to Elliot and introduced herself

"And im doctor Laila. its a pleasure to meet you. why don't you take a seat?"

Elliot sat down next to a girl with a bright floral hijab and a matching blouse,the silent returned until a girl sitting across the room started introducing herself she looked barely 20 she was wearing an over sized brown sweater and her hair in a tight ponytai ,she looked like on of these teen models you'd find on internet,except that she looked much sadder and realistic it made sense things are always sad and dull in real life 

"I'm (y/n).i'm nineteen and uh i'm diagnosed muscular dystrophy which means i can't walk and chronic headaches and uh..i wanna get better" she girl said while pointing out to the wheelchair leaning against the wall behind her 

"thats alright,(y/n). We appreciate your honesty and we're all here for you" the doctor while offering her a comforting smile 

Elliot locked his eye with the (y/n),he found her interesting in a weird way,the first thing he noticed about her was her eyes,they were a deep shade of brown,you know when you mix all the colors in a palette and they create this dark shade it was exactly it, and just bright enough to reflect the sun streaming in through the s window to create a breathtaking painting,also Elliot noticed how nervous she was, she kept looking around the room and folding the gum wrapper in her hand and Elliot wanted to watch her forever.

and for a few minutes Elliot felt so peaceful and calm he liked the way she smiled slowly when people talked about themselves everything felt so real and normal and thats exactly what he needed, all the chaos in his head settled down and nothing hurt, he was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> iM SORRY IF THIS SUCKED ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES


End file.
